


kurapika in wonderland

by Tourqoisrose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably a little OOC, RIP, also very short sorry, and its a crackfic cdbnsvmh, anyways any1 wanna see a genshin crack fic, anyways join the Kurapika cult, crackfic, dont take this seriously lol, first fic weewooo, first work so, havent updated in years, just a little, leopika - Freeform, ooc IM SO SORRY LMAKSDKU, ooc srry, sorry lol, this is so dumb im sorry, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourqoisrose/pseuds/Tourqoisrose
Summary: Kurapika finds a white rabbit and decides to follow it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. the little white rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh (*ﾉωﾉ) this is my first fanfic!!!! ever!!!! so please have mercy on my soul!!!! also this is a crackfic so dont take it seriously lol.

Kurapika sighed for the 20th time that day.  
He was sitting in a tree angsting again.he always did this when he felt like not listening to his friends. Did he like to do it? No. maybe. His brain thought it a good idea to reflect on his life up until now on this very tree. It was dreadful. his entire existence was shitty, why must he acknowledge that fact even more than usual? As soon as he thought he was done, the image of a certain huge- headed fellow flashed in his mind.  
“God fucking dammit” kurapika sighed. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
And so he did.  
Until a certain bunny woke him up.  
Kurapika opened up one (1) eye to see a white bunny with a weirdly familiar black and green wig on screaming “IM LATE IM LATE!!!!!”. Overcome with sudden curiosity, Kurapika decides to follow him. Climbing down from his angsting spot he calls out to the rabbit “Excuse me! What are you late for?! Where are you going?!!”. “For the tea party of course!!!” the rabbit responds before jumping down a hole. Kurapika arrived at the hole a few moments after the rabbit jumped in.  
Kurapika paused to think before jumping down. Is this a good idea? Should I be doing this? Is it safe? After a second of thinking, he shrugs and says “yolo ig” before jumping down. The way down is horrible, there's dirt everywhere, the air is dry and smells like dirt, and it takes a good half hour to fully reach the ground. By the time hes reached the bottom, hes already had a good nap and is now regretting following the fucking bunny.  
Kurapika falls to the ground with a flop. Like a spaghetti noodle, a wet, salted, spaghetti noodle. Kurapika looks up to see a checkered room with high ceilings and abstract shapes hanging in the air. He looks to the side to see a table with some milk and cookies organized in a little smiley face, with the milk as the eyes and the cookies as everything else. all in all the room looked like a fever dream. Kurapika picked himself up and thought what the fuck? Where am i? Where did that dumbass rabbit go? Why does it look like kokichi ouma threw up here? Ignoring that last thought, kurapika walked over to the table. Upon closer inspection, the milk and cookies had a note attached to each of them, eat me! The milk said, drink me! The cookies followed. “What the fuck?” kurapika asked aloud. He had no idea where he was, where that bunny was, and why the tags were switched. Kurapikas stomach grumbled angrily, goddammit he thought. He didnt wanna eat the obviously drugged cookies. But his stomach disagreed, and overcome with hunger, kurapika ate the cookies AND drank the milk.  
And thus, kurapika fell asleep for the third time that day.


	2. part 2 ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika in wonderland weewooweewooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god its like snowing?????? what?????? bruh it never snows wtf????? anyways have a good (maybe late)valentines or whateva <3

so kurapika wakes up or whateva

_damn,_

_that ugly checkered ceiling is a lot closer than i thought it was_ he thinks thinkingly.

he slowly sits up and looks around, desperately searching for any way out of this ugly fucking room.

upon his search he finds a disgusting tiny door with tear and star symbols decorating the sides.

noticing the blondie staring, the doors yells out, "ARA ARA".

kurapika ignores the fuckers statement and asks" why tf are u so tiny let me out"

hisoka the door replies"ur just jelous of my snatched waist fat bitch"

kurapika lets out an offended gasp and murders hisoka the dumbass door, _creating_ a way out of the kokichi room.

an action he immediately regretting because now hes stuck in a _fucking ocean._

so now hes swimming in this stupid fucking ocean because of the dumb fucking door

**_[A/N-(yes im doing this lmao cry abt it) normalize hisoka slander uWu]_ **

_goddammit_ kurapika thinks _if i stayed in my angsting tree this wouldnt have happened._

_wait wheres that fucking bunny??????_

infused with the power of curiosity and piracy, kurapika starts swimming like he never swam before, rivaling sonic the hedgehog.

he ends up on this weird island, with 11 birds (including hisoka door as a bird????) circling a portrait of a **_DISGUSTING, 11 HEADED, FUCKER_**.

kurapika is abt the murder these fuckers before he sees that rabbit again.

he starts running at the speed of light to catch up, but apparently the rabbit _was_ sonic the hedghog so that sucks ig.

he runs into a forest and runs into a stinky teacher and a stinky student

"damn yall ugly asf" kurapik says loudly before pushing them and running into a tree.

 _godfucking dammit not again_ is all kurapik can think before going to sleep for the fourth(4?) time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol i havent updated but here is the next chapter lolz(THIS FIC IS SO OOC ABSADGHEBVTACJY)

**Author's Note:**

> h bvdksaijna i wrote this in english but thank you for reading!!!!  
> constructive critisism is very much appreciated!!! this is my first time writing so im not very good but any tips are appreciated!!!(≧◡≦) ♡ thanks again for reading!!!


End file.
